User blog:NestorCastH123/"Jessie" and "The Suite Life" series: The main connectors of Disney Channel series
I've been realizing something, I have been researching series It's a Laugh Productions and realized that the "Jessie", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" and "The Suite Life on Deck" series are the main connectors of Disney Channel series, for the case that... It's a Laugh Productions currently has 25 series (not counting those who have not yet released), of which several have joined to make a total of 9 crossovers (plus one not yet released). Of these, four appear the "The Suite Life" series, and five (the four most recent and one not released) "Jessie" appears. In the first crossover, "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" appear the series "That's So Raven", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" and "Hannah Montana", the first, second and third series of It's a Laugh Productions correspondingly. This discloses that this series live in the same universe. In the second crossover, "Take This Job and Love It", shows the series "Hannah Montana" and "Cory in the House", added the "Cory in the House" the circle of the series who live in the same universe, but not only by crossover also because it is the spin-off of "That's So Raven". In the third crossover, "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" series "Wizards of Waverly Place" and "The Suite Life on Deck" are added to the circle, in addition to "The Suite Life on Deck" belongs to "The Suite Life "series. In the fourth crossover, "Weasels on Deck", the "I'm in the Band" series of Disney XD is added. This confirms that "That's So Raven", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody", "Hannah Montana", "Cory in the House", "The Suite Life on Deck", "Wizards of Waverly Place" and "I'm in the Band" live in the same universe. With four crossover the first circle is closed, because in three of these the "The Suite Life" series appears. But still the crossovers, but none of these series are included in the circle, closing the first circle with 7 series (6 Disney Channel and Disney XD). In the fifth crossover, "Charlie Shakes It Up" series "Good Luck Charlie" and "Shake It Up" appear, making these live in the same universe and opening a new circle. In the sixth crossover, "Austin & Ally & Jessie: All Star New Year", appear the "Austin & Ally" and "Jessie" series, opening another circle since they live in the same universe, but this changes in the next crossover . The seventh crossover, "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" series "Good Luck Charlie" and "Jessie" appear, making these live in the same universe, besides the series were in the second and third universe making these join with this is confirmed that a new circle of 4 series. In the eighth crossover, "Jessie's Aloha-Holidays with Parker and Joey" the "Jessie" series and "Liv and Maddie" bind, but not completely, only Parker and Joey "Liv and Maddie" characters appear in the special while others are absent, so this episode is considered only for "Jessie" and not "Liv and Maddie". Now with five to eight crossover circle with the series "Good Luck Charlie", "Shake It Up", "Austin & Ally", "Jessie" and "Liv and Maddie" is obtained. In three of these shows "Jessie" by making it a major connector series along with "The Suite Life" series, and what they have in common is that Debby Ryan is one of the main cast in the series. In the ninth crossover ... Recently a new episode of "Jessie" was release called "Karate Kid-tastrophe", which is a special appearance by Mr. Moseby, one of the main characters of "The Suite Life" series . This crossover indicates that the series take place in the same universe, Making a large circle of 12 series !!, as the two main series connectors joined in a crossover. It has now been confirmed that the series "That's So Raven", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody", "Hannah Montana", "Cory in the House", "The Suite Life on Deck", "I'm in the Band", "Good Luck Charlie", "Shake It Up", "Austin & Ally", "Jessie" and "Liv and Maddie" live in the same universe. In the tenth crossover, which premiered yet, "All Howls Eve", the "KC Undercover" series has special guests at Zuri and Emma Ross of "Jessie" series, uniting the circle of the series. Today was confirmed the title for a future Disney Channel series, "BUNK'D" which will be the Spin-Off of "Jessie" series after casting his 101st episode (second series of It's a Laugh Productions to have more than 100 episodes after "Wizards of Waverly Place" 106). The Spin-Off is included in the circle being the fourteenth series in the circle. This leaves series It's a Laugh Productions "Sonny with a Chance", "Jonas L.A.", "Pair of Kings", "A.N.T. Farm", "So Random!", "Kickin' It", "Lab Rats", "Crash & Bernstein", "Dog with a Blog", "Mighty Med", "I Didn't Do It" and "Girl Meets World" out of the great circle of the series. This exception of "A.N.T. Farm" in the circle as it was mentioned the Z-Phone in this series, cell which has been mentioned in the series "Hannah Montana" and "Liv and Maddie" adding to this in the circle. Some of the remaining series are in small circles, as in the case of "Sonny with a Chance" and "So Random!", Since the latter is the Spin-Off of the first, this would be a second circle of two series . Then there is the case of "Lab Rats" and "Mighty Med", which is rumored to be a crossover between these series making a circle of two. The series "Jonas L.A.", "Pair of Kings", "Kinckin' It" and "Crash & Bernstein" may never belong to one of three existing circles, as these series have ended, at least one of the characters appear in one of the series included in any circle to form part of these. The series "Dog with a Blog", "I Didn't Do It" and "Girl Meets World" still have hope because these have not been finalized. It is doubtful that "Dog with a Blog" have a crossover because the recordings are already completed and it is uncertain if a crossover is included in these episodes. Last year was rumored two crossover, one of "Mighty Med" and "I Didn't Do It" and another from "Girl Meets World", "Dog with a Blog" and "Liv and Maddie" called "Girl Meets Dog with Liv and Maddie" but none of these was confirmed. In short, "That's So Raven", "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody", "Hannah Montana", "Cory in the House", "The Suite Life on Deck", "I'm in the Band", "Good Luck Charlie", "Shake It Up", "A.N.T. Farm", "Austin & Ally", "Jessie", "Liv and Maddie", "K.C. Undercover" and "BUNK'D" live in the same universe. Category:Blog posts